


Change of his dead Heart

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: True Blood
Genre: Eric is Protective, F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives, Godric is adorable, Godric likes Jason, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason is a Dork, Jason saves Godric/Changes his mind, M/M, Screw Russell, Screw the Newlin's, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: What if Jason and Godric met when Jason decided to wonder the Church?





	1. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wonders down.

Jason walked through the large building. It was a big ass Chruch, Jason almost got lost if not for looking in each door. Jason seen one door that hadn't been looked in my his self.

 

' _Steve won't_   _mind_ ' Jason gripped the handle, it was locked. Jason blinked, why would it be locked? Jason looked around, no one was around...Screw it. Jason slammed into the door, he kept slamming into the door until the lock popped off.

 

Jason caught the door when it flew open. Jason looks around again, he went peaked his head in and he seen stairs that leaded down, it was probably the basement...Oops. Jason rubbed the back of his head. "And down I go to the Yellow brick road."

 

Jason continued down the stairs, This place was too fuckin' big. Jason reached down the stairs, he seen another door. ' _Damn_ ' Jason opened that one as well. "Hello?" Jason said, checking if anyone was here.

 

He seen a big...Is that a Silver fense around a bunch of shit? Jason looked and seen some board games and one of those stretching balls. Jason looked closer but someone was suddenly in front of him!

 

Jason jumped back, "Holy shit!" The guy was shorter than Jason, his white shirt was open a little so Jason could see some weird Tattoo on his chest. The guy tilted his head, "You did not know I was here."

 

He looked pale...Wait, silver fense! The guy was a vamp! Jason raised an eyebrow, "Well ya, what are you doing here anyway?" Jason looked back at the sliver fense. What the guy trapped?

 

His voice was definitely sending chills all over Jason's arms. "I came here. Mr. Newlin wishes me to meet the sun." Jason looked the pale man in the eyes, "What?! Why would Steve want ya to burn? We gotta get you outta here."

 

Jason looked around and seen the opening, he was about to get ready to kick it when but what the Guy said next surprised the hell outta him.

 

"I do not want to Leave. I wish to burn as well." The vampire sounded like he was tellin' the truth. "But doesn't that hurt?" The guy nodded, "It will be fine, I deserve it."

 

Jason felt sympathy for the Vampire. Jason didn't know him personally but this guy was almost talking about suicide. 

 

Jason asked a question that the short vampire hadn't ever been asked. "Are you _okay_?" His eyes widen, he took a step forward in shock but shook his head slowly. 

 

"No. I haven't been for awhile but thank you for asking, I didn't think a human would ever ask..." Jason felt like the guy was a wounded puppy. Jason couldn't leave him. 

 

"Sorry…Um, I'm Jason Stackhouse." Jason couldn't shake the guy's hand through the silver fense/Cage. "I am Godric. Were you the one you was knocking the door in?" Jason blushed and chuckled awkwardly.

 

"Oh, ya heard that, yeah." Godric smriked a bit, "You make quite an entrance." Jason laughed and blushed even more. "T-thanks. Can I ask another question?" Godric nodded. 

 

"How old are you?" Godric put his hand on the silver fense. "Too old." Jason seen the smoke from Godric's hand and he grabbed Godric's hand. "Well since your old, your not dumb so don't touch the Fense!"

 

Probably one of the stupidest things Jason has ever done. He's scolding a vampire. Godric's hand was pretty cold when Jason moved his hand away from the fense. 

 

Godric opened his mouth when he heard something. "Someone is coming." Jason went into full shit mode. "Aw hell, I'm gonna be in trouble! Jason looked at Godric. "You ain't meeting the sun on my watch, I'll be back."

 

Jason leaned against the side of the door and waited until someone walked in, It was Steve and Gabe! "Hello Vamp. Mind telling me why in God's name the door was broken?!" Godric simply shrugged.

 

Jason quietly and slowly sneaked behind The two and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible without making a noise. Steve huffed, "Did you even hear anything?!"

 

Godric shook his head. "No." He was saddened by Jason's leave but it soon went away when he remembered Jason was coming back.


	2. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason visits and makes plans to save Godric from the Fellowship.

It's was the next day, the door was still broken but Jason could enter it easily without damaging it even more. Jason looked around for Godric and Seen him sitting cris cross bouncing the Stretching ball.

 

"Godric?" The vampire looked up at him, Jason wouldn't admit it but it looked adorable. "You came back?" Godric looked a little surprised and pleased. Jason nodded, " 'Course I was gonna come back, I said I would. You didn't think I was lyin' right?" 

 

Godric shook his head a little and Jason put his hands in his hips. "Good 'cause I'm making a plan on how we're gonna get you outta here." Godric opened his mouth when Jason spoke before him.

 

"Don't even go sayin' you want to burn or let The Fellowship kill ya, I don't wanna hear any of that." Jason said, pointing his finger at Godric. Now that he's thought of it, Godric had a sad look in his eyes.

 

"You okay?" Godric stopped his staring and looked up at ceiling. "I'm fine." Godric continues to bounce the yoga ball. Jason sighed and sat down, he leaned against the fense. "Do you know when you have to...?" 

 

"To burn? In a few days." Their eyes meet, Godric seen the pity that he didn't want. Jason put his head against the fense, "Everyone is always talkin' about how Vampires are the bad Guys but I don't really see it."

 

Godric let the ball stop and roll, "You don't? Than, if you could, what would you do about us?" Godric scooted closer to Jason. Jason thought for a moment. 

 

"I would just leave y'all alone. Yeah, there are some bad vamps but you don't seem like that. Neither does my Sister's vampire boyfriend." Jason thought of Sookie and smiled.

 

"Your sister is dating a vampire?" Godric reached a hand out, he went to touch Jason's hair but it stopped. "Would you consider a relationship with a vampire?" Godric asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

 

"That....If I really liked 'em then maybe." He glanced and seen Godric's hand. "Whatcha doing?" It's like Jason caught Godric stealing out of a cookie jar. 

 

"Y-your hair..." The two thousand year old Vampire actually  _Stuttered_. He was probably going crazy. "I was trying to touch your hair." 

 

Jason didn't reply, he just leaned against the fense. Godric touched the curly locks of blonde hair. Godric thought back to the days where his hair was longer.

 

The fense touched Godric's skin, he didn't really mind. The soft hair almost made Godric lean into the fense. "So in a few days...You mean the lockdown?" Jason asked.

 

"I believe so." Godric said, Jason felt Godric stop touching his hair. Jason turns and huffs. "So when the Lockdown happens, I'll run down here and grab you. We'll both get outta here." 

 

Godric smiled sadly, "Thank you but like I said. I _want_ to burn." Jason scoffed. "And if I don't want you to burn? Then what?" Godric pauses when thought.

 

"Why? You do not know me." Godric tried to tell Jason. To bad Jason isn't that well at listening. 

 

"That don't matter, I'm helpin'. Whether you want me to or not." Jason said determined. He wasn't the smartest but he sure as hell wasnt gonna leave Godric to burn. 

 

"If you truly wish that...I will accompany you." Godric replied to The young man. Jason fist bumped the air. He thought he heard the jingle of the lock, Godric was so distracted he didn’t even know people were coming.

 

Jason’s eyes widen, he scrambles to get up and looks around, quietly mumbling. “Shit, shit, shit, shit....” Jason backed up from the doorway and Godric had gripped the fense.

 

The vampire threw open the fense with a burned hand, breaking the lock. Jason stares at Godric with awe, “Woah-“ Godric quickly grabbed Jason and pulled him in, making Jason walk into the Fense cage.

 

”The hell are you doin’?!” Godric pushed Jason into the corner of the room. The shorter vampire shushed him, “Do not speak and try not to move.”

 

Godric grabbed a few of the boxes and began to cover Jason, making Him unseeable. Godric backs away from Jason and turns around, Steve and Gabe opened the door.

 

”Hey Blood- AH!” Steve seen the fense door thrown open, “Gabe!” He screamed loudly. Gabe instantly went in front of him and glared at Godric with pure hatred.

 

“What the hell happened to the gate?!” Gabe shouted at the old vampire. The two both were fearful and hesitant about the situation. Godric remains calm, listening to Jason’s heart beat behind him.

 

”It was getting bothersome just walking around in this ‘cage’ so I opened the gate and walked around. I am sorry about breaking the gates lock.” Godric says emotionless. 

 

Jason didn’t move a muscle, or anything else. Steve peaked out from Gabe’s shoulder and Sighed. He walked out only a bit before chuckling coldly.

 

”Well It’s good you weren’t doing anything else! Thought you were trying to leave for a second! But you’d never right Bloodsucker?” Steve said cocky, Jason had to stop himself from jumping up and punching Steve in the damn face.

 

”No...” Godric said while backing up, Gabe rubbed his head before growling a bit.

 

”Im gonna have to get a new lock for the damn door. I believe we’re gonna have a few more guess down here with you.” With that Gabe closed the door without a lock and began to walk back upstairs.

 

Steve panicked, “Wait a minute I’m coming!” He ran and closes the door behind him. Once the footsteps were gone, Jason sprung up angrily and marched in front of Godric.

 

”They shouldn’t be callin’ you that.” He said while staring down at Godric. The vampire simply smiled.

 

”Bloodsucker? It is fine. You should go before they come back, don’t return.” Godric looked deeply into Jason’s eyes before glancing at those lips. 

 

“What? But I need to help ya!” He almost screamed before Godric shushed him. Jason gulps and glanced at the door.

 

”They said Others will be down here with me, you shouldn’t come back before you endanger yourself even more than you already are.” Godric explains. 

 

Jason huffs, “How am I supposed to save ya if I can’t get down here then? Wait, he might be trapping those others with you! I’ll have to save them too! I’ll have to come the day of the stupid lockdown.” Jason grinned at his idea.

 

Godric went to speak again before shaking his head, “Fine. But go now before your plan is ruined and your stuck down here with me.” Godric pushed Jason out of the fensed gate and closes it.

 

Jason steals one last look at Godric before nodding, “I will come back and get ya. I swear.” He opens the door and runs out. Godric smirked and sat down near the boxes. 

 

“Such a strange person.”


	3. Days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to think of a way to get Godric without causing any problems but the problems just seem to find him

Jason was a little anxious and confused. Steve and Gabe seemed to go down stairs a lot over the days that passed so Jason couldn’t see Godric anymore.

 

Jason had to build a damn cross for burning vampires, more importantly, it was for Godric. Now Jason wouldn’t of admitted it but he might not have fully screwed some shit in. Luke didn’t seem to notice either as he was going on.

 

Sarah kept looking at him, ever since he stopped her from coming into the bathroom that day, she won’t get off his ass. Like right now, Sarah was following him like a damn cat following a mouse.

 

Finally, he quickly turns around and crosses his arms, waiting for Sarah. She quickly And quietly came around the corner but soon stopped once she seen Jason waiting.

 

”Oh! J-Jason! I didn’t e-expect to run into y-you...” Sarah says while looking down, Jason nodded and took a step forward.

 

”An I didn’t expect to see ya followin’ Me around. Is everything alright?” Jason asked, hoping everything was okay and that he didn’t need to do anything.

 

”Um, no. Just, wanted to check in and see h-how you are?” She asked without looking Jason in the eyes. Jason tries to not scare or make Sarah run off.

 

”Im good, the cross thing is done after all  and Luke went to go hang out with the other guys too.” Jason said while humming, he thought he heard something down stairs but ignored me.

 

”That’s great! But I wanted to talk to you about the other day...” Sarah finally looked up at him and took a step towards him which actually scared him for a second.

 

”What is it?” Jason noticed Sarah was extremely close now, maybe he shouldn’t of gotten so close in the first place...Oops.

 

”I just wanted to know if maybe...You weren’t sure or if we could maybe try?“ Sarah bites her pink lips and smiles up at him but Jason started to back up and raised his hands.

 

”Nope. No can do, your married to Steve after all and he’s got a lot of guns! He’s getting a flamethrower! I don’t wanna go pissing him off. But maybe we can-?” Sarah cut him off by jumped at him and sticking her lips to his. 

 

If Jason didn’t catch them, they’d both be on the ground. Sarah had tasted like those weird hard candies his granny always tried to give him awhile ago and they always left a bad after taste, even if they were good at first. 

 

Jason did the only thing he could think of and completely drops Sarah. She yelled and fell on her ass, Jason coughed a bit, he stared down at the woman, she gasps and stares back with anger and confusion.

 

”Jason! Why can’t we? We can be together!” Sarah said while getting on her knees and smiling again, Jason isn’t gonna lie...She look crazy as shit.

 

”I don’t wanna be together though! Your a real nice lady and all but this just won’t work at all. You’d best be staying with Steve after all.” He reaches down and helps Sarah to her feet.

 

Jason backed up once more before turning around and completely turning around, he started to run away from her. If anything was gonna happen, it definitely wasn’t gonna be with Sarah. With Godric’s pretty lips- Wait, Nevermind. Maybe Jason was the crazy one?

 

He came to a stop and pants, leaning against the wall and rubbing the side of his head. Jason puts his hands into his pocket and starts to walk around. Jason was so close to the basement door. Sadly now there were two locks this time. 

 

If Jason really wanted to, he could break both of them and grab Godric And leave but he can’t risk Godric getting hurt or him getting murdered because Sook would kick his ass if he died.

 

He fought himself at each step, he decided to turn around and keep walking. Hating his decision because Godric seemed like a pretty nice Vampire, nice like Bill.

 

* * *

Godric stayed hidden now, the blonde woman and the sweating man had caused a lot of trouble and The man was pacing around. The woman tried to calm him down but he continued to not listen. 

 

Godric sighed and closes his eyes, remembering Jason’s eyes and his curly blonde hair. He wait and listens to everyone’s heart beats until he finds a similar one.

 

Loud and erratic, like the first time Jason met him, or when Steve and Gabe came in. It was calming to Godric, he smiled to himself and continues to wait. Hours passed and Jason’s heartbeat drifted and slowed down, he could tell Jason was asleep.

 

More hours passed until the sun probably rose and morning Came, he was confused when he heard the heart beat become frantic again when he woke up. Steve and Gabe had come in, the woman and man jumped up.

 

”Morning! Refreshments? How’d y’all sleep?” Steve’s sarcastic voice asked, he slides water bottles under the cage.

 

”Their coming for us ya know!” The blonde woman yelled, Steve just smiled, Godric knew Eric must of sent her and the other here after him.

 

”Well figures a pretty girl like you’d have a vamp running after her to rescue ya, we were hoping for that, right Gabe?”

 

”Yes sir, Bring it on.” Godric rolled his eyes and closed them, he turns over and touches the ceiling.

 

Steve was amused, “We’ve been waiting a Long time!” The woman sounded annoyed at this and bites back.

 

”Y’all are gonna get yourselves killed! It’s a fact.” Godric didn’t want to listen to the conversation and decided to go to sleep from his hiding spot, the two wouldn’t find him.

 

When he closes his eyes, he thought of a warm tan body hugging him, beautiful eyes and blonde hair. He’d whisper sweet things into his ears and moan his name.

 

Jason-

 

“Your Jason Stackhouse’s.....Sister? Am I right?!” Godric’s eyes flew open, he turns and looks at the Blonde and Steve. She was Jason’s sister! Steve looked anger at this.

 

”You know Jason? He’s got nothing to do with this!” Miss. Stackhouse screamed. Steve stood from his chair and began walking towards the door.

 

”Come on Gabe.” Godric panicked, his thoughts were wild as Miss. Stackhouse screams at them again. Steve was going after Jason! 

 

Godric couldn’t even do Anything as the sun would destroy him, he’d probably die at Jason’s feet if anything since he was so far. Godric’s fangs came out with a his as his concern grew.

 

* * *

Jason was running through the camp to clear his mind, he finally thought of a good plan to save Godric, he’d sneak down, take anyone in his way out, an get Godric...That were if Steve didn’t have all his guns and ninja stuff. 

 

He heard a car being pulled up besides him, “Hey Jason! Whatcha doing there?” 

 

He jogged, “Um, just going on a run? What ‘bout you?” He didn’t wanna be near this bastard at all.

 

”Oh nothing, how about you get in the car, Stackhouse? You and me need to go on a little drive.” Steve said, his smile faded into a serious look which made Jason jog a little faster.

 

”Nah, I think I’m alright, maybe-“ The care turned and stopped right in front of Jason’s path, he almost fell on his ass and stumbled back.

 

Gabe jumps out of the car, “Get in the car, Jason.” Jason looks behind him and tries to run, a knife is pressed against his throat and he stops completely. His arm was grabbed as well.

 

”Get in the fucking Car.” He was thrown in, his head hit the other door and he groaned while holding his head.

 

”Man, the fuck was that for?!” They found out about him seeing Godric, that’s all that ran through his head at the moment as they drove faster and drove for what seemed like for hours.


	4. Going to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason found out, he ain’t really afraid to go to hell instead of Heaven.

Jason struggled in Gabe’s arms, the knife was pressed closer to his throat. He gulps when Steve was in his face.

 

“You know, I let you into my home! Into my church! I tried to save you! But you ruined in!” Steve yelled.

 

Jason’s heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest, “I don’t believe in whatcha doing anymore! It ain’t right! I’m sorry but i-i just can’t go with it.”

 

Steve sucked at his teeth and huffed, “You chose them! Those bloodsuckers, over your own kind! Your going to hell.”

 

Jason spat at Steve, “At least I’m goin’ there for a good reason, you though? Your goin’ straight into the Devil’s lap!” Gabe pulled Jason’s hair and Steve huffed.

 

“Gabe, take him to Hell! I never wanna see him again!” Steve stormed off, Gabe pulled Jason away and farther from the church, they walked on a dirt path into the woods.

 

It felt like they were walking for hours. The sun started to set and before Gabe leans in and just had to start shit. “I’m gonna slit your throat than I’m gonna go make that fucking Vampire suffer.” 

 

Jason gritted his teeth, the thought of Godric getting hurt when he didn’t deserve it just made him Pissed. “You shut your mouth! Your making a huge mistake! He ain’t bad!” 

 

Jason yelled when his hair was grabbed and the knife was lowered, “The mistake is when your whore mother pushed you and your damn sister out.” That was the triggering mistake, mentioning Sookie.

 

Jason slams his head back and twisted, he kicks the knife out of Gabe’s hand and punches him in the face, his chest huffed up and down. “Dont ever talk about my Sister or Godric, you son of a bitch!”

 

Gabe spits blood and glares, “Bring it you Sister fucking Fang-banger!” Jason charged, all he seen was red as he tackles Gabe into a tree.

 

* * *

 

Godric jumps when he heard Jason’s heart beat increase suddenly, he messed with his hands nervously. It’s been so very long since he’s ever been nervous. It was a feeling he didn’t like at all, especially when he had to worry for Jason.

 

The heart beat relaxed for a few more hours, it got closer and closer but not close enough. With the hours that passed, the worry decreases. Another person made their way into the church and walked down the stairs.

 

Gabe walked through the doors, his face looked bruised and blood came from his mouth. Godric smirked, so that was what Jason must’ve been doing. Gabe opens the door and the other man in the cage tries to tell him that Jason’s sister knew everything.

 

Godric’s smirk disappeared when Gabe punches the man to the ground and started to beat him. He sits up when Jason’s sister jumps on Gabe’s back and tries to save the man when the door was wide open.

 

Maybe the brother and sister were both either foolish or extremely brave, or maybe both. She was thrown off and strangled, soon after she was pinned to the ground.

 

Godric shook his head at the fight, Gabe was not a follower of Jesus if he was about to violate Miss. Stackhouse.

 

Godric stopped the scene from continuing and grabs Gabe by the back of the neck like a cat. Sookie sits up and began buttoning her dress back up, Gabe struggles in his grip.

 

Gabe tries to remind him who he was but Godric snaps his neck before he could say anything else. He heard screams from up stairs and knew that Eric was here. 

 

Miss. Stackhouse stood up excitedly, “Bill!” Godric closes his eyes and shook his head.

 

”No. I am here my Child, down here.” With that, Eric runs through the opened door and Godric heard Jason’s heart beat freeze for a moment.

 

* * *

 

”Motherfucker! Sarah, the hell was that for?!” Jason stood from the ground, Sarah either went crazier than before or Steve told her. Sarah points the paint ball gun directly at Jason’s chest again. 

 

”You bastard! I tried to love you but you chose those- those monsters! We have your damn sister too! Both of you are filled with lies! Your snakes that need their heads cut off for fucking Vampires!” Jason grabs the gun out of her hands and throws her to the ground.

 

”Dont you ever touch about my sister like that.” He walks to the golf cart and hops in, “And if I find out that any of you touched her, Im coming back with no fuckin’ paint gun!” He takes off, straight to the weapons. 

 

He gets armed up and puts on a vest, he drives to the church and walks in, having to Knock out one of the idiots along the way.

 

Jason ran down the stairs of the basement, "Godric?!" He looked around and seen Godric was staring down at the unmoving Gabe. He stops for a second.

 

"Holy shit." Jason seen he wasn't breathing either. "Are you okay?" He asked, there wasn't anything on Godric and he looked fine.

 

Godric looks up at him with a soft smile and he reaches up to Jason’s warm face. “I am fine. I told Eric Northman to take your sister but I heard they had gotten caught." Godric says.

 

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it Sook...Well alright now we gotta go save 'em! Let's go." Jason grabbed Godric's hand and lightly pulls but Godric didn't move.

 

"Come on!" Jason looked down at Godric with confusion. 

 

“Go ahead. I will be there shortly." Godric says, Jason didn’t let go of Godric but simply smiles while holding Godric’s hand, Vampires really aren’t bad as everyone says.

 

"I ain’t leaving this basement without you next to me." Jason says while staring into Godric’s eyes, the vampire bites his lip and chuckles, he glances away but finds himself falling back in Jason’s eyes.

 

“You are a very determined human Jason Stackhouse... I’ll follow you, lead the way.” Godric had squeezed his hand and took one more look at Gabe.

 

Jason nodded and he began to run upstairs with Godric, Jason took a second to look around and ran into one direction, he seen a small opening and smirked.

 

“At least I know all the exits and places to sneak into, come on. This should lead us to mainroom.” Jason slipped inside and Godric quietly closed the door.

 

They began to sneak around until they seen Steve And his followers, Guys were holding Sookie and Bill, Eric had silver around his neck and wrist.

 

Jason growled and aimed his gun at Steve’s hand which held the gun that was pointed at Sookie.

 

Godric turns his head and heard others walking into the Church, he places his hand on Jason’s shoulder and leaned up. “I’ll be right back, I must see something.” With that Godric was gone.

 

Jason looked around and cursed out, he shook his head and aimed the gun at Steve again. “Newlin!”

 

This time he shot, green paint smacked into Steve’s hand, making his scream and hold his hand to his chest. He drops the gun though, “Let her go, Fuckwad!”

 

Jason takes one more shot, getting Steve right in the head, making him scream out. Other grabs Jason and the gun from his hands.

 

Bill knocks away the others and grabs Sookie. Relief floods through his veins when that happened but anger took it’s place. Sookie helps Eric and Eric grabs Steve by the throat and slams him into the ground.

 

”Eric! Don’t kill him!” Sookie yelled, right now would be a great time for Godric to help. Jason disagrees with Sookie.

 

”Kill the motherfucker!” Another man grabs his arm. A noise makes everyone shut up, it even stops Steve’s rant.

 

...Jason was confused when he seen Cowboys and bikers walk in through every door. People let go of Jason and he leans back, the cowboy started to talk but the only thing that made Jason panic was when the Cowboy said, “Destroy them, _All_ of them.”

 

Fangs came out. The people behind Jason were grabbed and so was he, guess these Vamps didn’t know he was on their side. His hair was pulled again and neck exposed.

 

Jason seen Godric standing above them all before everyone else, Godric took on look at him before yelling at everyone. “Enough! You came for me I assume, Underling?” Jason snorts, Godric might be talking to the cowboy.

 

”Yeah, Sheriff.” The Vampire let’s go of Jason when they catch Godric looking down at him, Jason nods a thank you to him. 

 

“These people haven’t harmed me. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for.” Jason looks back at everyone and sees that they all are paying attention to Godricc from where he was standing, he looked like God himself. 

 

“Help me create an example, if we leave you in peace, with you do the same?” Godric asked, he was probably as polite as Jason’s Granny.

 

”I will not negotiate with Subhumans, Kill me. Do it!” Steve shows his neck to Eric, if the paint gun was in Jason’s hands, he’d shoot Newlin in the damn throat for his dumbass. “Jesus will protect me.” Newlin closes his eyes.

 

”Im actually older than your Jesus., I wish I could’ve known him but I missed it.” Godric did a little head tilt and Jason covered his mouth to not laugh at this, it seems Godric really was old as shit.

 

Jason felt a cold hand touch his cheek quickly, in a blink of an eye, Godric had Steve by the back of the neck. Jason touches where the hand was. “Good people, who’s willing to die for this man’s madness?”

 

Jason thought it was sad that nobody answered Godric but felt happy they weren’t dumb enough to side with Steve. “That’s what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home.” 

 

Jason began to walk over to Sookie and Godric, he lets everyone pass by him, he even seen Luke hesitate and walk away, Steve was on ground pleading for others to stay.

 

Godric looks at Jason and his eyes soften, he smiles a bit at him. Jason walks over, he walks pass the Cowboy and to Sookie, he hugs her and tries to explain why he was here. 

 

A cold hand was on his shoulder and he turns to see Godric staring at him. “Will you come with me?” Jason blinks, his mind goes blank and he glances at Sookie, she looked worried and concerned. 

 

Jason didn’t want to leave Sookie but Bill was with her... Shit. He looks at Bill, “You got her right?” He questions, Bill nods quickly, his arms tighten around Sookie. Jason bites the inside of his cheek.

 

”Yeah, I’ll come.” Godric doesn’t waste anytime and pulls him with him, Jason could see the looks on everyone’s faces. Sookie reaches out and he gave her a smile and wave.

 

The tall blonde eye was staring at them too, a dangerous look was in his eyes and Jason didn’t want to know why. Godric wraps his hand around Jason’s wrist. The cowboy stops them. “Sir, after everything the humans have done-“ 

 

Godric simply looks up at the Cowboy and that shuts him up, “I said come.” The cowboy spares a glare at Jason. Godric walks passed the cowboy and had Jason by his side, not letting go of his wrist. Jason _didn’t_ even know where the hell he  was going with Godric but hopefully Sookie would follow.


	5. Tick, tick, Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric noticed Godric doesn’t want to leave Jason’s side and refuses to let him out of his sights. Jason doesn’t notice.

Everyone had there eyes on the pair, Jason and Godric. They say next to each other, Godric in his white chair and Jason in a spinning desk chair. Jason spun slowly in it. He laughs to himself and Godric watches while amused. Eric had his own eyes glued to them, he watched every time Godric smiled at the human. 

 

Godric knew that he only had to glance up to make everyone turn their heads and look away but kept his attention on Jason, who was finally coming to an end of spinning. He stares at Godric, “I love these chairs, they always end up making me feel ten again.” 

 

The two-thousand year old vampire chuckles, “I shall give you the chair if it makes you happy.” Jason grins and his eyes shined with happiness.

 

”Really? You’d give it to me?” Jason was ecstatic and he bounced in the chair that may or may not be his soon. Godric nods and felt his cold chest begin to hum.

 

”Oh man, your juse the best.” Jason said, Godric almost purred at the praise and leans forward, they were only a few inches away from each other.

 

“You must’ve been adorable when you were younger, just as you are now.” He reaches up and pets the sandy curls of Jason’s hair. Immediately Jason’s face turns flush and he stands. 

 

“I-I’m gonna go walk around a bit.” He stared at the ground, thinking about how he enjoyed Godric’s hand in his hair. He turns and quickly walks away. Godric wanted to see more of Jason’s flushes cheeks and smirks as he glances down at Jason’s back and then lower.

 

”Godric, are you sure you wish to get mixed up with him?” Eric says as he approaches. He kneels down next to his maker and glances at the tall idiot who was walking away. 

 

“Indeed I do. He’s quite interesting and amusing.” Godric said with a small grin.

 

“And he’s an idiot much less.” Eric couldn’t control the jealousy that had built up at the moment. A glare from Godric made him quickly regret the words and he tilts his head down. 

 

“Seeing as he had tried to help me escape and pulled me from the basement, I’d said he’s much smarter than he seems.” Godric’s eyes returned to Jason. Eric pushes the jealousy down and felt almost happy for his maker. 

 

“You must be hungry, would you like me to get an A-B negative human or rather ask Jason to come back over?” Eric says with a smirk as he teased Godric a bit. 

 

The other shakes his head and chuckled, “No, I’m fine at the moment.” That had Eric worried, he knew that damn church must have not fed Godric at all. 

 

“Godric-“ He was interrupted before he could finish.

 

”Here is the one who betrayed us.” Isabel came in walking with her human, Everyone gathered around, Jason came back, the Stan’s hat was in his hands. 

 

Hugo wa kneeling on the ground, Eric stood up and glares down at the human. Godric has to look away from Jason once more and stared down at the sweating man. “Hugo. He’s your human, is he not?” 

 

Jason felt bad for the guy and the woman, she sounded messed up. “Yes He is.” Jason thought for a second, if Vampires could really love people... Then Maybe-

 

”Do you love him?” The question surprises Jason, why’d Godric ask in the first place? If he ending up killing this guy, he might just throw up and leave all together. 

 

“I thought I did...” The woman tilts her head down, Godric flashes Jason a small smile.

 

”It appears you still do after all.” Everyone heard Isabel sniffle but Jason heard the cowboy guy groan. He glances at the guy and seen he was rolling his eyes. 

 

Jason thougrh the The Guy seemed like a jerk already, it’s almost like the Cowboy heard him and seen him looking at him because he looked at Jason and his hat in his hands.

 

A small gulp made it’s way down Jason’s throat and the Cowboy pushes off the wall, him and Jason weren’t even paying attention to the conversation about the guy’s life anymore. Jason takes a step backwards and holds out the hat for the guy.

 

The Cowboy stared down at him and takes the hat, he growls at Jason and sniffs the air, he turns his head and leans down to Jason, smelling him. The only thing that got their attention was Godric speaking louder than usual with a slight growl.

 

”Eric, Escort them out. Make sure he leaves hm harmed.” Godric said, he was glaring daggers at Stan, who backs away from Jason.

 

”What?!” Stan takes a step forward, he grips his hat tightly. 

 

“Yes Godric.” Eric steps forward and walks out with Isabel and Hugo following. Godric stands from the chair and walks over to Jason.

 

”I see you’ve met Stan.” He had his hands behind his back and sees Jason blush, he rubs the back of his head.

 

”That’s his name? Uh, y-yeah I did. And You saved that guy’s life.” Jason stared down into Godric’s eyes and grins. 

 

“I simply didn’t see a reason to harm him more than he has already done to himself.” Godric and Jason begin to walk around the house. Godric had his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “You are always welcomed here Jason.” 

 

The fanned man laughed, “I don’t think Imma wanna come here anytime soon after meeting Steve Newlin but yeah, I’ll stop by and say hi to ya.” He leans into the cool hand, they quickly heard Bill yell out a name though.

 

Jason peaks over Godric’s shoulder and sees a woman in a red dress. Jason already knew that lady was trouble when Bill was holding Sookie back from the woman. The woman unleashed her fangs and Jason takes a step toward them but Godric grabs his arm and steps in front of him.

 

”I’ll handle it if it-“ Godric froze with Jason when they heard Sookie yell. 

 

“GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE YOU FUCKING BITCH, You’ve lost this one!” Sookie screams, Jason grips Godric’s arm tightly and his heart jumps in his throat when Sooki was pinned to a table.

 

Jason was let go of and that was it, Godric already had the chick by the throat. Jason was surprised and relieved but that didn’t stop him from glaring at the vamp chick.

 

Jason had walked over to Sookie and helped her off the table with Bill. “Retract your Fangs, Now.” She did as told and sat down on the couch behind her. 

 

“I neither know, nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?” Godric’s voice was low and dangerous, Jason seen Eric rush to his side as well and glances up at him. 

 

Eric winks at him with a small smirk before turning back to the situation. “Yes Sheriff.” Godri let go of her throat and mentioned Sookie next to him. 

 

“This human has proven to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling it’s wings.” Godric glared Down at the woman. Godric continues to show his power over her. 

 

Jason listens to her being telled to basically get the hell out. When Godric told Bill to get her out, Godric turns to Jason once more and smiles up at him. 

 

“Thank you for helping her.” Jason said, Eric smirks at them and steps next to Sookie, checking that she’s okay. Godric bows his head and his eyes soften. 

 

“You are welcome.” Everyone goes back in place, Godric takes another step forward and towards Jason, they were almost chest to chest.

 

”I wished to ask if you’d like to stay here for the night?” Godric grips his hand nervously, Jason stops and thought about it, he thought about Sookie and wondered if she’d be okay if he did. He opens his mouth but seen Luke McDonald walk in.

 

His face loses all color and all traces of his smile and grin were gone. Godric also turned to see who it was. “Do you know him?” 

 

“Yeah, But he hates Vampires. What the-“ Jason makes his way over to Luke, he stands right behind him and touches his shoulder. Godric was right behind him, making sure the man didn’t hurt Jason. 

 

“Luke? What are you doing here man?” Jason was pushed away, shoved back into Godric, he was easily caught and Godric held his hand worriedly. 

 

“Get out of here Stackhouse. Excuse me everyone! If I could have your attention for a moment, my Name is Luke McDonald and I’m a member of the fellowship of the Sun. I have a message from Steve Newlin!” 

 

Jason seen Luke zipper down his jacket and holy motherfucking shit. Silver covered Luke’s chest with chains and pins, a bomb hid under it.

 

Luke pressed the trigger and without thinking, Jason turned around and grabbed Godric, he jumps down the stairs that were next to them with him and they both fell against the ground with a hard thud.


	6. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the explosion.

The explosion made the house tremble, made everyone fall back and parts of the house burst, Jason felt an arm around his hips and a cold hand holding his head.

 

Jason looks down at Godric who had dirt on his shirt and some on his pale face. “You okay?” Jason asked concerned, something had hit his side.

 

Godric only nodded and squeezed Jason, he hid his face in the other’s warm shoulder. Jason sighed, his side was hurting, and a small slink was heard.

 

Something lightly pricks his neck. Godric pulls his head back and his fangs were out. “Your bleeding.”

 

Jason stands and helps Godric up, He glances down and looks at his bleeding side, a piece of a broken chain had hit his side and was stuck there.

 

“Shit.” Jason winces when Godric touches his side, Godric stared up at Jason with appreciation and wonder.

 

“You shielded me.” Godric yanks the piece out and blood drips onto his hand. He tosses the piece and licks the blood on his hand, Jason blushes and felt heat pool in the bottom of his stomach.

 

“It’s nothin’ and thanks again.” Jason bites his lip, “Looks like you’ll have to staying with me instead?” Godric hums, his fangs retract.

 

Jason heard Sookie yell for him and he looked up and waved at her, she smiles a bit and nods. Godric and him walk out and look around, Godric’s house was destroyed, people were wounded and body parts were in random places, blood covered the walls and there was a giant hole in the side and top of the house.

 

Godric frowned, he puts a hand on Jason’s shoulder and leans into him. He stares at the damage, his chest hurts and he felt Jason wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Shit, Godric, I’m sorry about this.” Jason says, staring at the body parts of Luke, he notices the hand and ring of him left.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, do not apologize.” Godric walks and takes Jason with him, pulling him from the hand, the Cowboy wasn’t anywhere to be seen so Jason assumes he was dead, he sees Sookie...Kissing Eric’s chest?

 

Godric shakes his head, Bill Came around the corner as well with blood on his mouth. Jason hoped he got another son of a bitch if there was one outside.

 

Godric turns to the woman from earlier, Jason curses and he puts his hands behind his head, he’d strangle the bastard Newlin and make him pay if he ever saw him again.

 

“Everyone please!” The woman yelled, Godric’s hand wrapped around his and he yelled out too when didn’t look up at her.

 

“HEY! Y’all listen up!” Eric was staring down at him and Godric, he glances at Godric’s hands squeezing Jason’s.

 

“They May come back, go to the hotel Carmilla, they’ve been alerted. Security is in place.” With that said, people began to move.

 

Godric continues to look at the damage, thinking of a way this could have been avoided. Jason sees Godric face soften and he just looked Heartbroken.

 

“This ain’t your fault either, okay? You couldn’t of done anything and stayin’ in that church wasn’t gonna change a thing.” Jason said, Godric doesn’t react but he does look up at him, Jason felt as if his soul was being looked at.

 

“Thank you.” Godric pulls Jason and finally stops looking at the damage.

 

Back at the hotel, Godric was walking through the halls. He didn’t want to go to his own room because if he stopped for just a minute, his mind would be filled with “What-If’s”.

 

Eric walks quickly, only using some speed when he knocks on the door of Sookie’s room. The blonde opens the door and scoffs, she tries to close the door immediately but he slams his hand into the door and stops it.

 

She yelps and Bill was at her side. “What do you want?” Eric pushes the door open completely and walks in, he looks around for another door but Bill stops him.

 

“Eric! What-“ Sookie were infront of him to keep a small distance between Eric and Bill.

 

“I’m not here to fight or argue, I’m here for your brother.” Sookie immediately jumps back and crosses her arms. Bill even looked surprised.

 

“Why?” She asked and glances at the other door, Eric forces his way to it. He didn’t answer her but opens the door and there, sitting on the bed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt was Jason.

 

He had the remote in his hands and he was about to turn on the tv, but when he heard Eric, he jumps back. “The fuck ya bustin’ in for?” Eric rushes over, he grabs the other by the shirt and drags him out of the bed.

 

“I need your help.” He continues to drag him, Sookie gasps at this when they come back out of the room, her and Bill grab Jason.

 

“Let him go!” Jason struggles and wheezes out, Eric stops and gives them both a cold look.

 

“As much as I’d like to drag your brother and see you in a robe, I need him. Godric has blocked me off.” Eric says, Jason finally gets on his feet and coughs. Eric still had him by the shirt.

 

They began walking towards the other door and Eric slams it closed. He had speeded down the hall way and they were close to an elevator, Jason was pushed around a corner and sees Godric.

 

Godric was still wearing the same Grey shirt and pants from the explosion. Jason felt a hand land on his shoulder, “If you end up making him worse, I’ll find a way to make you suffer. Now shoo.”

 

Eric kicks him in the ass and makes him go tumbling, he falls into Godric but the shorter man didn’t move a muscle and froze where he stood.

 

“Jason? Are you alright?” Godric looks to the side and sees a glimpse of Eric disappear. “That explains.”

 

Jason was helped to his feet, he felt his side start to ache. “Damn, he could’ve justjust pushed me, asshole.” Jason huffs out and Godric chuckled gently.

 

“I was a bit rough when teaching him.” Godric let’s his hand falls to Jason’s side and could feel the warmth.

 

“Teachin’ him? Wait...Did you like, make him?” Jason questions, he’d heard a lot of stories of this.

 

“Indeed I did.” Godric let’s him lean against him, they began to walk up and down the hallway. Godric listens to Jason’s heart beat as they started to talk.

 

Jason asked many questions, How’d Godric become a vampire, How it was like to bite someone, how he met Eric, and if he was okay. When asked if he was okay, he pauses and finds his mind filled with Jason and not the failed welcoming party.

 

He wasn’t thinking of the “What-Ifs” after all. “I believe I am okay with you.” He replied, Godric asked a few questions too. What he thought when he first met him, what were his thoughts about God, and if he would ever date a vampire.

 

“Well not a lot of ya seem as bad as everyone goes around and says so yeah, I think I would. That’s if the vampire really likes me.” Jason looks down at Godric and seen a smile on his face.

 

“Well I really like you.” Godric said and takes another step forward. Jason felt his face heat up and he starting stumbling over his own words.

 

“Uh, I-I really like you too...” Jason bites the inside of his cheek and Godric raises a hand and touches his cheek.

 

“May I-“ A man with bite marks covering him walked towards them, Godric and Jason separate and let the man pass.

 

Godric didn’t take his eyes off Jason, not even for to glance at the man. Jason gulps, “I think I-I should go back to my room before Sook gets worried. Eric kind of dragged me off.”

 

With a nod, Godric watches as the blush on Jason’s cheeks rise to the tips of his ears. “Hope you f-feel better and again, sorry about tonight...” Jason said while looking down.

 

“Thank you, Jason. Goodnight.” Godric ached to pin him against the wall and kiss his flushed cheeks.

 

“Night.” Jason began to walk away but almost ran into Eric when he reaches the corner.

 

Eric glances at him as he walked, he goes to Godric. “I see he helped after all.” He noticed the smile on his maker’s face.

 

“Indeed, he did...”


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a tough night with Godric.
> 
>  
> 
> ///about the big wait....I’ve only got four words for ya. I am so sorry.///

Jason stretches his arms out and sees the window was open and sees the windows. He gets up and goes to the fridge, full of true blood. He shook his head.

 

Thirty minutes later, he was walking out of the hotel to grab a bagel for him and Sookie. He got their bagels and was heading back, the second he steps into the hotel, he got the shit scared outta him.

 

A hand reaches out and yanks him away from the doors and into one of the hallways. He almost dropped everything and punched the person.

 

Jason twisted around and puts the bagels up in a defensive manner. Godric stares at him, relief flooded Godric’s face and he checks Jason.

 

“What the hell? Aren’t ya supposed to be like, Asleep or something?” Jason asked, his chest felt warm when Godric smiles at him.

 

“I am sorry. I heard you leave and couldn’t follow... I didn’t mean to scare you.” Godric says, he glances at the bag in Jason’s hand and let out a small chuckle.

 

“I-its Fine, But ya didn’t say anything about you havin’ to be up.” Jason says, he takes a step forward and stares down at Godric.

 

“I don’t need much sleep.” Jason scoffs and grabs his wrist. They began walking towards the elevator.

 

“Bullshit. You gotta go to bed.” Jason pressed the buttons, their rooms were on the same floor, Godric looks down at Jason’s hand. He twist his hand so they were holding hands.

 

Jason tenses but relaxed. He couldn’t help his face getting red. They got to the right floor and Jason walks out, holding onto Godric’s hand still. “Which one of these are yours?” Godric walks ahead of him.

 

He leads him to his room. “Alright, now you get to bed already.” Jason said, he turns to leave but Godric kept their hands together. Jason looks at the shorter vampire.

 

“Thank you for the escort.” Godric smirks and Jason looked anywhere but at the vampire.

 

“Ya welcome. H-how about after you get up, we could Uh-“ Jason was silenced after Godric pressed his lips against his cheek. Jason was blushing redder than a damn cherry. He’s definitely been kissed on the cheek before but this time- Holy Shit, this time it made Jason want to pass out.

 

“Yes, we could but I fear it may be cut short...I am planning to see something tomorrow.” Godric says, Jason caught the way his eyes drifted but didn’t think of it.

 

“Got it, t-thanks for checking on me too. I’ll ki- Talk! To you later!” Jason pinches himself for acting like a damn school girl. Godric shakes his head as he laughs.

 

“Good morning Jason.”

 

“M-mornin’, Godric.” The vampire lets go of his hand and slides into his room. The door closes with a soft click and Jason smacked himself in the head.

 

He continues to curse himself out until he got to his room. Sookie was waiting for him. “You got the bagels?”

 

“Yeah, you won’t believe who I ran into.” Jason sates, he sits next to a Sookie and she turns to him.

 

”Who?” She questions while tilting her head, she reaches in the bag and grabs a bagel, she grabs the butter and cream cheese with the knife at the bottom of the bag.

 

”That short vampire, Godric.” Jason said, he grabs a bagel as well.

 

”Wait what? He’s supposed to be asleep like Bill though.” Sookie replies, she cuts her bagel open and spreads the cream cheese. Jason nods and runs a hand through his hair.

 

”That’s what I said! I just sent him fucking to bed just now.” Jason takes a bite of the bagel and Sookie giggles at him.

 

”Aw, did ya tuck him in?” Sookie asked, a light flick of her nose from Jason made her laugh even more.

 

With the day passing by, Night came. And hours after that, a blonde vamp came.

 

Jason saw everyone walking into Sookie’s room with a blonde lady in leather. She gave off a bad vibe. He didn’t follow because of the others in suits that followed the chick. He walked through the halls and sees the elevator and sighed.

 

He was definitely bored. Maybe he should’ve followed everyone else after all. Jason sits down on the floor and off someone’s door. He takes his foot against the floor twice and clapping his hands gently. 

 

“We will rock you...” Jason sung, his foot still tapping. He did this for at least two hours, he did change the songs. A door slams closed. He saw the blonde lady and her guards walking towards the elevator. 

 

Jason got off his ass and goes back to Sookie and Godric. Only when got to the room, Godric wasn’t there and Sookie rams into him. Her head slams into his chest and he caught her in mid-stumble.

 

”Sook, Ya okay?” The older Stackhouse questions, Sookie looks up at him and raises a hand to touch his cheek. He wait for an answer, but she only smiles. 

 

“Jason, you gotta go to the roof.” Sookie states, Jason lets go of her and touches her hand. 

 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Sookie glances back at Bill, who suddenly was standing behind her. She takes his hand.

 

”Jason, Godric’s on the roof. You gotta go, now.” Sookie gently pushes him. Jason opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. 

 

“Wait, what time is it? Why the hell is he on the roof?” Jason turns and takes off. Sookie felt Bill’s hand rest on her shoulder.

 

”God help Jason.”

 

Godric looked out over the building as Eric cried for him to come inside. He wasn’t going to, no matter wha- Jason walked up those stairs and looked at him.

 

Godric’s mind went blank.

 

The view, the building, the sun....It was nothing compared to Jason right now. Sweat rolling down his face, panting, and his mouth opened just a bit. Jason looked with wide eyes as Eric begged Godric.

 

Jason could feel a knot in his stomach when he saw Eric on his knees in front of Godric, he’s never seen the poor guy cry before, and he’s really never seen any Vampire cry. This whole thing didn’t look right.

 

“I won’t let you die alone.” Eric said, Jason stared in awe at the two, Eric was actually willing to die with Godric.

 

“Yes, you will.” Godric touches Eric’s face and their his eyes meet. “As your maker, I command you.” With that, Eric simply stood up and walked away. He walks pass Jason without even a glance.

 

Godric looked towards Jason and smiled sadly. “Hello.” Jason shook his head and looked down.

 

“Hey.... What’re doing out here?” Jason asked, he had a few hints as to what Godric is trying to do. The sun begins to slowly rise and his back started to smoke slightly.

 

“Meeting the sun. And you?” Godric asked, he confirms what Jason thought, the blonde chuckles sadly before walking over to Godric.

 

“I’m watchin’ some idiot try and end his life.” Jason says while looking down at Godric, he wonders how this will play out.

 

Godric laughs at him, “Idiot huh?” Jason smiles and nodded, he won’t allow this, he’ll be damned if Godric dies right now.

 

“I’m not letting ya. The sun can wait to meet ya, today isn’t the day...Come back down with me, you gone an made Eric a mess after all.” Godric laughs again and leaned a bit.

 

“He can survive without me.” Godric looks back at the rising sun, his back began to sting and he didn’t want to look into those eyes...

 

“Maybe but don’t you remember what I said? I’m not letting ya burn.” Jason grabbed Godric’s chin and makes him look at him. “Please, just come down with me.” Godric bites his lips and without thinking he closes the gap in between them.

 

Their lips connect and Godric felt electric run through his veins. He shuddered and Jason froze for a moment, remembering Luke’s words....He didn’t waste another minute on it and began to kiss back.

 

They kiss until the sun starts to peak over the buildings. Jason opened his eyes and seen, he pulled back and looked back down at Godric.

 

Godric almost crumbled but reluctantly shook his head. “I-I...Jason, 2000 years is enough time...” His knees almost buckled as he seen hope in Jason’s eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t help you for nothin’. We can talk about everything, all those 2000 years? I haven’t heard about a single one of them and you just met me. You are not dying. No, you may want to, but over those years, everyone you’ve met, they are going to miss you, so much. You dying is gonna fuck them up, it definitely is gonna fuck me up if you do.” Jason said, Godric 

 

Jason looked at the rising sun and twist Godric so he was away from the sun and Jason was making sure to shield him away from the bright sun. “Please? Just come with me. Screw it, you don’t have tell me everything, just let me help ya. I won’t leave your side until I’m nothing but bones.”

 

Godric wrapped his arms around Jason and mumbled, “Jason Stackhouse, You truly are something...I’d like for you to stay with me.” Jason almost jumped with happiness. Suddenly they were both down stairs. They sat on the ground and Godric nuzzles his face into Jason’s chest.

 

Jason let out a sigh of relief and leaned back, he’s in a relationship with a Vampire now. There is NO sleeping with anyone and he sure as shit will be taking care off him untils he’s better and they can have something real. His head rests against the wall and his arms were tight around the Vampire.

 

He isn't leaving Godric. “Next time you get sad, come to me will ya? Almost gave me a damn heart attack for a minute!” Jason said while running a hand through Godric’s short hair.

 

Godric nodded and within seconds, Eric was besides them with blood tears going down his face.

 

“Godric, Y-you-? But you said...Stackhouse?” Eric grabbed Jason quickly and pulled him up by his collar, “How?!” Eric growled and Jason choked on his own breath. His feet dangled in the air.

 

A hand grabbed Eric’s and made him release Jason, Eric was on his knees seconds later with wide eyes as he stared up at his Maker.

 

“You will not harm Jason.” Godric said smoothly, he let Eric get up and Eric glanced at Jason and Godric.

 

“H-have...Har du fallit?” Eric says and Godric chuckled.

 

“We will talk later, for now, let us go back to our rooms.” With that Godric grabbed Jason and speeded away, leaving a awestruck Eric.

 

They were at Jason’s room when Godric stopped, Jason held his head. “That’s just cool as shit.” He turned to Godric and grinned, he took a step forward and looks down at Godric.

 

“What’d Eric say?” Jason asked and Godric shook his head and sighs, he looks Jason up and down.

 

“He asked if I have fallen.” Jason snaked his arms around Godric’s hips and yanked him forward. Godric put his arms around Jason’s shoulders.

 

“Well, I’ll have to catch you.” Jason said and kisses Godric’s neck, the vampire tilts his neck back and pushes Jason through the door and they found themselves already close to Jason’s bed.

 

Jason pushed Godric down into the bed and Godric laughed when Jason jumped besides him. Jason had threw off his shirt and sighed. “That was one hell of a night... Let’s never do any of it again.”

 

Godric agreed and closed his eyes, he wraps his arms around Jason and pulls him closer, “You have to leave in five hours back to your home...I can come with you?”

 

“Of course ya.” Jason sinks into the pillows and Godric smiles at this, he sees the peace on his face and finds himself wishing peace for the world.

 

“Thank you, Jason.” Godric leans up, he kisses the tanned man’s cheek. He leaves a trails a kisses down and puts his head on the warm chest, he listens to his heart and closes his eyes.

 

Blankets were wrapped around him, “I’ll join you when night returns.” He mumble, he was soothed by the heart.

 

“Alright, I’ll be there waiting with open arms.” Jason puts a hand on the shorter one’s hand and rubs the short hair.


End file.
